The Summer After WEIRDMAGEDDON! Continued (But Still in progress)
by BlaiseKilmartin
Summary: This is about Dipper & Mabel returning to Gravity Falls and the mysteries/adventures that they are going to be facing. This takes place the following summer after Weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls and everything is, in a way, normal. But Dipper learns something horrifying about his past, and someone evil returns to Gravity Falls to cause discord & chaos!


**Please Read This Before Continuing**

 **To The Story...**

This story you are about to read is from my imagination! It is what I believe happens the summer after Weirdmageddon. The summer when Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls! You may see differently which it totally ok. If you do please tell me what you think their next summer would be like! If people like this I may write more about Gravity Falls, or even other things. Please enjoy this writing and comment on the positive and negatives of this story!

"Dipper! We're almost there! I can just see the Gravity Falls sign if I squint my eyes hard enough!" Mabel and Dipper had been riding the bus for some time now! They both nearly jumped out of their seats when the saw the Gravity Falls sign come into view! "You're right Mabel! There it is. We're almost to the mystery shack! And in the nick of time, you're almost out of sweater making materials." "Oh please Dipper, I ran out of that stuff an hour ago. I've been using the gum and ripped fabric from the bus seats." They both laughed and stared out the bus windows looking at the town they had finally returned too.

As they both expected, everything looked the same. Obviously, it had all been rebuilt after the whole incident with Bill and his gang of interdimensional criminals, but everything was fixed and back to its original form. BeeblyBoop's Video Game store was still standing and looked like its lights had been updated. Gravity Fall Highschool was a little damaged but remained in the same spot as before. The bowling alley, the water tower, the mall, everything looked exactly the same as before! One thing was a little odd though. Gleeful's Auto Sale car dealership was closed. Not only that, but the place was completely abandoned. Not a light on or a car in the parking lot. "That's weird," Dipper said as he rubbed his head. "Well it can't be as weird as Weirdmageddon" Mabel responded in a goofy tone. Dipper laughed and said "But seriously, look. Gideon's dads place it gone! No signs are up, no cars in the lot, no..." Mabel cut him off and said "NO FUNNY DANCING MAN! Dipper we have to find him!" Dipper giggled a little and so did Mabel. Dipper then said, "You kept in touch with Gideon over the school year right?" Mabel nodded. "Yeah, he told me that his dad had decided they needed some time away from Gravity Falls, so they packed up and moved to Seattle for the school year. They should be coming back to Gravity Falls any day now." (Little flash back... Last year Mabel promised Gideon that she would keep in touch with him only because he helped save her life. In the time frame of a year, they have become pretty good friends, but Mabel still isn't interested, and Gideon is.) The bus finally made its way to the bus station closest to the Mystery Shack, and there they were. Mabel bolted for the door and hopped out of the bus and cried, "Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford! I've missed you so much!" She practically flew into Stans' arms, making him fall to the ground. "Mabel, you've grown so much!" Stan says. Dipper gets out of the bus as well and hugs his Gruncle Ford. Before Ford had a chance to say something to Dipper, Stan says, "So Dipper you get any muscle yet? Or is it still, 'Disco girl, comein through, that girl is you!" Stan and Mabel started to laugh so hard that they began rolling on the ground. Dipper smiled and said, "That was just a phase. I've grown up since then. I've started growing my first chest hair!" That just made Stan laugh even harder. Ford smiled at Dipper. He then said, "Alright Stanford that's enough laughing for one day. Let's get these kids back to the Mystery Shack so they can unpack and eat some dinner. You must be very hungry." Mabel and Dipper nodded and started to walk toward the Mystery Shack.

Dipper finished packing before Mabel. Mabel had grown up a lot since their last year at Gravity Falls. For some reason, she had these odd little things packed in her bag called baby wipes. Dipper didn't understand it. He heard Mabel's friends say that it was for red kool-aid or something. She had also become more interested in makeup. That Christmas their parents gave Mabel permission to start wearing it whenever she wanted. Dipper didn't understand why or how she used those things but he didn't question it. He then made his way down stairs to find his great uncle Ford. Dipper had some questions about Bill that had been nagging him all year. He soon found Great uncle Ford in his laboratory. He'd been working on another invention to help him and Stan combat the weird evil forces they had been fighting around the world. "Greetings Dipper! I'm so happy you found me down here. Listen there are some things that we need to discuss, privately." "Well that's wonderful, cause there were some things I wanted to talk to you about as well." As Dipper was talking Ford made his way to the door. He shut and locked it. "That's wonderful! You tell me what's on your mind. Then I'll share what information I have that regards you and Gravity Falls." Dipper was a little confused by his Gruncle statement. "Ok? Well, do you remember what Gruncle Stan said about what happened in his mind after we destroyed Bill?" "Yes, I do remember that very odd statement. I've wrapped my mind around it but still can't understand it." Dipper continued, "Well I think I might just have the answer or at least something to help us understand what it meant." Fords eyes lit up. "You do!" Dipper nodded. "Well, what does it mean?" "Last summer Mabel and I played a record disk backward and it revealed a secret meaning. That meaning isn't really important, but the way we solved it is." Ford looked a little confused. "Please continue Dipper." "Ok. So I said the same words that Bill had said. I recorded myself saying these words, then played it backward." Dipper then pulled out a mini tape recorder And began played it backward. " _Ahhh! X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"_ Dipper looked over at his great uncle Ford. His eyes and mouth were wide open. It took Ford a few minutes to come back to reality, but when he did he grabbed a pen and a book off the shelf. He began writing something down profusely. Dipper looked over his great uncle's shoulder as Ford shut the book. It was the journal!

"Great uncle Ford, did you recreate the journals?" Dipper was still in awe. That journal that had taught him the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Ford let out a sigh of relief. "Thankfully no. When Bill was defeated everything that had been changed or destroyed during Weirdmageddon had been returned to the way it was. But as you probably saw, not everything was restored to its original form. I'd recovered the journals by the bell tower but discovered that some of the pages in them had been damaged. Mainly the ones that are about how to defeat Bill or ways to weaken him." Ford took a moment to think, then continued, "I've been trying to recreate the damaged pages, but being old doesn't help. My memory isn't what it used to be." Dipper grabbed the journal from his great uncle. He still couldn't believe that they were back! Bill had destroyed them right in front of his face, but they were still here. Especially the third journal. This was the journal that changed his life forever. He found in the metal tree last year, and now it's back in his hand. Flipping through the pages, Dipper noticed that there was a different weakness written on the gnomes page. "Did you happen to study the gnomes again great uncle Ford?" Ford glanced back at Dipper and said, "Yes I did. I found out that their weakness is also chocolate! It makes them incredibly slow and very drowsy. I also couldn't recall what you had added to the journal. Feel free to write it down again." Dipper did just that. After he finished writing leaf blowers in the journal he remembered Ford saying that he had something to tell him. Something that regarded him and Gravity Falls.

Mabel finally finished unpacking. She knew what Dipper was doing. Playing scientist with Gruncle Ford. Just like they always did last year. So she made her way downstairs to the tv where she knew she'd find Gruncle Stan. To her surprise, Gruncle Stan wasn't in his favorite chair watching an episode of duck-tective. Instead, Mabel found him throwing stuff into the bottomless pit. Mabel walked up to him and gave him another big hug. "Gruncle Stan, remember when Dipper, Soos, you and me fell into this." Stan started to laugh, "Yeah I remember. I'm normally a good liar but I had no idea how I was going to lie out of that one." Mable smiled. "How have your adventures with Gruncle Ford been? Did you meet any unicorn fish?" "No Mabel we didn't. I was very upset about that! But I did have to escape from A prison and Guadalajara." Her eyes started to glow. "Wow. Where's that located?" Stan responds, "No idea, but it was very similar to the Mystery Shack. They also have one-ply toilet paper." They both laugh and make their way back to the Mystery Shack for dinner.

Great uncle Ford was writing something down in another one of the journals. Dipper then asked, "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me? You made it sound very important." Ford looked at Dipper for a few moments. The room was quiet and the atmosphere became very awkward and on edge. Ford kneeled down so that he could look Dipper in the eyes. "Dipper, you are a unique person. Like I said last year, not many people your age can do what you did. You were twelve and destroyed an extraterrestrial orb that was going to take me who knows where." Ford looked away for a second, but Dipper knew something was wrong. "What is it great uncle Ford?" Their eyes met and Ford continued. "Do you remember when you first encountered Bill?" "Well of course. I could never forget that day." Dipper looked at his chest and smiled. "We defeated Bill when he was in Gruncle Stans mind. That was when Bill made the deal with Gideon. I can't remember what Gideon wanted. I believe it was something that involved the Mystery Shack. Why?" Ford sighed, "Well. Dipper there's no easy way of saying this. I believe that Bill can come back." No words were said for quite some time. Then Ford spoke again. "And I believe he can come back, through you." "What are you saying great uncle Ford?" "I'm saying that, because Bill said what he said before he left stans mind, that means he can come back. There are only two ways he can come back now. By tricking someone into truly loving him, or through someone younger than 16 who he had taken a liking too." He sighed again. "Bill was a very smart, resourceful dream daemon. He knew what cards he needed to play and which ones to keep hidden. He hid one from us." For flipped Dippers hair so that his birthmark was showing. "Dipper, there's no easy way to say this. Bill marked you when you were a child." Dipper took a step back. "What? How? No, how could he, he didn't even know who I was!" Dipper looked at Ford. Ford was looking at the ground like he was ashamed. "I told him that your mother was pregnant. I'm sorry, a was under the assumption that we were friends. I thought I could trust him. He asked me if I would ever become a dad or an uncle of some sort. I shouldn't have trusted him. I'm sorry." Dipper looked up at his great uncle and said, "Is that why he called my pine tree the first time he saw me? Because he already knew me?" Ford nodded.

The next few nights Dipper started having dreams. Dreams of Bill, but they weren't bad. In his dreams, he was in a field with only one tree in sight. This tree was a pine tree. It was very tall and looked to be very strong. Bill was there watering the tree. He was helping it grow big and strong. As he tended to the tree he would also talk to it. Bill would say things like, "Pine tree, everything I've done is to make you strong. It's to prepare you for what is to come." every night Bill would tend and talk to the pine tree. Gravity Falls was still the same as alway, but there was less weirdness now. Everyone now knows about the gnomes and other mythical creatures, so it's very accepted now. There wasn't much for Dipper and Mabel to do. Their grunkles tried to do everything in their power to make the twins summer a good one, but their attempts failed. Dipper had been very quiet for the first two weeks, but for some reason, Mabel had been quiet too. Dipper assumed it was because Grenda and Candy Chui weren't going to be in Gravity Falls until the end of July. The two did their best to create adventure, but it always failed because they had already gone through very intense weirdom. It just wasn't the same. Dippers dreams continued and intensified. Soon he was actually talking to Bill. Dipper could actually start to feel the grass on his feet and the wind blowing past his face. Bill and Dipper began to talk to one another about Weirdmageddon. At first, Dipper blamed Bill, he still kept blaming Bill but began to not hate him for the things he did. They soon conversed about his uncles, how Bill first met Ford and other scholarly topics. Dipper didn't want to admit it, but he soon saw Bill not as a friend, but an acquaintance. Someone he could get advice from, almost someone that he can trust.

"Look Pine Tree, you've got a good thing going. I mean I don't like to admit it, but you beat me fair and square. I mean as I was about to take over the world I couldn't stop thinking about you and your sister. You two, theirs something about you guys that is unnatural. Something..." Bills voice began to drown out and Mabels became louder. "Dipper, Dipper? Are you awake? Please wake up." Dippers eyes opened to a makeup less Mabel. "Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream or did the gnomes try and capture you again?" "No, no I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Dipper sat up. "Why?" Mabel started fiddling with her hair. "Well," She paused, "You've been talking in your sleep for the past few nights. Manly muttering words, speaking gibberish, stuff like that." She stopped fiddling with her hair and look straight at Dipper. "Tonight you were talking as clear as grunkle Fords glasses." She grabbed Dippers hands and said in a whisper, "I want you to be honest with me." Dipper nodded. "Were you talking to Bill Cipher? Was he talking to you?" Dippers eyes shot wide open. He was about to say no, but he looked into Mabel's eyes and knew he shouldn't. "I was. But you can't tell great uncle Ford or grunkle Stan. Please." She agreed and asked what they had been talking about. Dipper told her about how he had been having these type of dreams for the past three weeks. He told her of what they talked about an what Bill did every time in the dream. By the time they finished talking it was already four in the morning. They then slept for the few hours they could and said nothing more on the matter.

Mabel didn't actually go to sleep. She waited until she was absolutely sure that Dipper was asleep. Then she snuck down to Fords laboratory. She knew that he wasn't asleep, he never sleeps. Or at least wakes up at the time the same time every morning. Sure enough, he was in his laboratory writing down something in one of the journals. "Gruncle Ford? Is this a bad time?" Ford turned around. "Greetings Mabel. No, I'm not working on anything too important. Is something wrong." Mabel then started crying. "Mabel, whats wrong. Are you ok?" He then got on his knees and hugged Mabel intensely. "I'm ok. But Dippers not. Do you remember how I told you that I was having dreams of Bill." Ford nodded. "And how I told you in every dream Bill always watered a Pine tree and talked to it." Ford responded, "Yes. Are the dreams coming back? I think I have something that can help with that." Mabel interrupted him and said,"No. I'm fine. It's Dipper. He's been having the same dreams that I used to have, but he is stronger than mine. I heard him talking to Bill. I know what Bill said to him. I don't know what to do, I don't know..." Mabel started crying so hard. Ford's shirt was becoming drenched with tears. Ford responded, "Mabel I'm so sorry. The thing is I can't help him unless he wants help. That's the only reason why Bill vanished from your dreams. Because you wanted him gone. I can't do anything without Dipper asking for it. I can talk to him about it tomorrow." "I told Dipper that I wouldn't tell you about it. Please don't tell him I told you. I just don't know what to do." Ford began to stroke her hair. "I'll do everything in my power to stop Bill from whatever he is planning. And I'll do whatever I can to help Dipper."

I apologize for how long it has taken me to post again. I have been busy with school, but if you like what you're reading and want more, please let me know. I enjoy doing these and if you enjoy reading them, I'd be more than happy to continue to write for you guys.

The story is now continuing...

It had been 2 weeks since Mabel told Ford of what happened. They both tried their hardest to not make Dipper suspect anything, but as time passed it became harder and harder. Dipper had begun to venture into the woods more often, alone. Mabel would offer to come but her offer always rejected. the dreams were getting worst! One night Mabel noticed that the room was awfully quiet. She looked over to make sure her brother was ok, but Dipper what nowhere to be seen. The stairs creaked as she made her way down stairs and outside. The flashlight that could cause things to shrink and grow was gone, and only the crystal was left behind. Mable grabbed a lantern and made her way outside. It didn't take her long to track Dipper down. It had rained the night before causing the dirt to turn into mud. Mabel followed Dippers foot tracks. The foot prints led her to a place that was all too familiar. It led her to the place where she first saw Bill Cipher.

Out of the corner of Mabel's eye, she saw someone leaned up against a tree. It was Dipper. He seemed to be asleep or unconscious. Mabel rushed over to his side. He was talking in his sleep, and the closer he got to him the sleepier she became. All of the sudden she was with Dipper, but they weren't alone. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite shooting star! How's it been sugar cakes!?" Mabel was in complete shock. She started to yell intensely, "How are you freakin back you one eyed, back stabbing, dream demon!" All of the sudden, Mabel was about to charge at him when someone stepped in her way. "Mabel calm down. It's ok, he can't hurt us here." Dipper was so calm. It almost seemed unnatural. before he could get another word out, Mabel jumped on top of him. her hug felt nice to Dipper but was also strangling him. The two finally let go of one another. "Aww isn't this just touching! Pine tree and shooting star, ooh! Just makes me want to throw up!" Bill then started crying in agony after being poked in the eye. Mabel then said, "You shut your interdimensional yapper you one eyed freak!" Dipper smiled at Mabel. He then asked, "Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Her jaw just about touched the ground. "What's wrong? Nothing is wrong! But why in the heck are you talking too flippin BILL!" Dipper started getting sweatier than usual and began rubbing his head. He nervously said, "It's a long story." Mabel crossed her arms. "Well, you better start talking, cause we ain't' leaving here until you tell me everything."

I know this isn't a lot but I hope it's enough to keep you all satisfied. I promise that I will continue the story. I'll try to post again between Sept. 7 and Sept. 12. I love writing these but they take a lot of time. I actually have other Gravity Falls stories coming soon! I'm in the process of completing two stories. "Little Dipper" & "Dipper's Decision" One is about the story behind Dippers birth mark. The other is about whether or not Dipper decides to stay in Gravity Falls and become Fords apprentice or go home with Mabel! I thank you all for being so patient! Please feel free to let me know what I should write about or if I should continue writing! Thank you again, and hope to entertain you all real soon!


End file.
